King Kong's Special Bride
by AngaSong13
Summary: This is based on the 1933 King Kong movie, I decided to make because I was re-watching it today. Kong loves Ann, a young woman terrified of him. Does being a beast mean that she can't like him? Does Kong feel upset about it? Nothing related to the movie except using the 1933 version.
1. Chapter 1: Sacrafice

**King Kong's Special Bride**

**Summary: This is based on the 1933 King Kong movie, I decided to make because I was re-watching it today. Kong loves Ann, a young woman terrified of him. Does being a beast mean that she can't like him? Does Kong feel upset about it? Nothing related to the movie except using the 1933 version.**

**Chapter 1: Sacrifice**

Ann drooped between the two pillars in fear. She had been captured by the natives and couldn't do anything about it. "Help! Jack! Anyone!" she screamed in loudly as the natives chanted louder "Kong! Kong! Kong!" Then it went silent as the Chief ordered everyone to be quiet. Then a loud crashing roar sounded and Ann snapped her head up. _What was that? _She wondered as she heard trees snapping. Her throat ran dry as she screamed horrifically toward the sound. Then she stopped when she saw a dark figure in front of her. She looked up the furry body. There in front of her was a creature with massive hands, a furry chest, when she looked to his face; she saw deep black orbs looking back at her. When she landed on the mouth she saw a crooked tooth hanging out, it's snarl made her cry a piercing scream while it lumbered onto its two feet and pounded his fists against his chest in a triumph act of a roar. She went pure white as her scream died; the ape crouched down until his face met Ann's. He took his huge finger and lightly touched her hair. He looked up to the natives who had fear scratched upon their faces. Then he turned his look down at the blonde before him. He then realized that the woman was tied up by ropes so he took the ropes in his hand and snapped them each with ease. Ann still hung onto the pillars in a dazed state. Kong opened one of his hands and moved it toward her slowly as if curious. He then grabbed her and held her in his fist and she screamed loudly as she pushed against the fingers trying to free herself. Kong roared in pride and he looked at the natives and then at the blonde in his hand, he screeched at his prize with excitement and quickly holding Ann close to his chest he raced off into the jungle with a new purpose.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Kong

**King Kong's Special Bride**

**Summary: This is based on the 1933 King Kong movie, I decided to make because I was re-watching it today. Kong loves Ann, a young woman terrified of him. Does being a beast mean that she can't like him? Does Kong feel upset about it? Nothing related to the movie except using the 1933 version.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Kong**

Ann swayed back in forth between Kong's hands. She felt like she was turning green as he bounded across lakes and rivers. She looked down at the ground below her as he sped along. She wanted him to drop her so she could run away. She didn't want to fall to her death because she felt Kong's hand loosening a bit. She screamed suddenly when Kong jumped off a far cliff, reaching for a tree branch in the middle of his jump over the chasm. Then she stopped screaming as she collapsed in fear, her face falling on the furry hand as she desperately clung to one of Kong's fingers to keep from falling out. Kong grabbed the branch but he couldn't swing right away because it wasn't far enough. Ann looked up to see what Kong stopped for and for a moment she thought he was going to fall. Then the ape howled in pain and hot saliva washed over her. She looked at Kong's hand and saw some teeth latched onto it. Kong then used the hand she was in to knock the teeth off his other hand. Then he pushed himself on the tree and growled at his enemy. She looked from his hand to see a giant snake/dinosaur in front of them. It had dinosaur like legs and a snake like head. _No! Dinosaurs can't be real! _She yelled in her head. The creature snarled viciously at the big ape and launched itself at him. Kong tried to grab its head but he failed as the snakelike head tore from his grasp. The creature lurched himself into Kong and knocked them down. Ann screamed as she fell backward in Kong's hand as they both fell over. Then she had a minute of exhilaration as the teeth launched for her ready to swallow her whole. Kong moved his hand and got bit in the arm instead. He growled and flicked the snake's head. Then he swiftly put Ann down and growled upon his antagonist and tackled it on the tree. Ann quickly looked for the quickest escape route, trying to get away from both creatures. She darted beneath the monster's feet trying not to get crushed. Then she saw the snake falling and she, at the last second dove out of the way as it crashed down on the tree. She curled into a ball with her teeth chattering, her dress was torn. The creature was dead in front of her and she looked up to see Kong roaring with triumph as beat his chest. He walked over to her and looked down. "Ahhhh!" She screamed and Kong snatched her up fast and dropped down and swung on the branch onto the other side of the chasm. She screamed as Kong dragged her away, deeper into the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3: Ann All Alone

**King Kong's Special Bride**

**Summary: This is based on the 1933 King Kong movie, I decided to make because I was re-watching it today. Kong loves Ann, a young woman terrified of him. Does being a beast mean that she can't like him? Does Kong feel upset about it? Nothing related to the movie except using the 1933 version.**

**Chapter 3: Ann all Alone**

Kong sat down on a cliff and panted, his breaths were ragged because he ran so much. He looked down at Ann who was now unconscious in his giant hand. He was extremely impressed by the golden lock of her hair and the dress she wore. He reached down and dabbed a finger onto her hair. He leaned his face down into hers and sniffed her, strangely she smelt different than the ones that had been sent to him before. He took his finger and put it on the dress; he smoothed it down the cloth and looked confusingly at her closed eyes. He looked up to see a giant bat flying overhead crowing at Kong to drop the girl and leave. Kong aloud a growl to escape from his throat. He then felt Ann stir in his hand and he immediately looked down at her, a smile curling between his teeth. She awoke and looked up at him; she gasped in horror and squirmed in the fist trying to pry Kong's fingers from her body. He chuckled loudly and started to snort. "Let me go! Put me down!" she yelled at the ape. She then started to pound on the ape's fist and he roared in anger at her face. He dropped her to the ground and roared at her as she groaned in pain, tears fell from her face. The giant ape's crooked tooth hung out of his mouth and her throat went dry. "Get away from me! You monster!" she yelled at him, her voice cracking as she yelled. Kong looked startled and he backed away a little bit. He then put his hand out in front of her but she yelled at him "No Kong go away!" Kong's eyes turned to sadness as he backed away from her. He gave her a last glance as he disappeared into the trees, running away from Ann with a look of pain in his face. Ann stared off to where he had disappeared. She felt bad saying those things to Kong but she quickly thought _it's too late, once you say those things you can't put them back in. Besides I am glad I'm free. _She started running in a different direction and into a clear opening. She noticed that the bat from before was following her, it cawed and swooped down it's talons were stretched out toward her. She grabbed a nearby stick and swung it at the bat, knocking it unconscious and she kept running. She sped to a stop when she arrived at a river, she remembered how parched she was and cupped her hands with water. She then decided to dunk her head into the pond and when she came up she threaded her wet fingers through her hair to reduce the heat on her. She looked around but froze when she heard a thumping sound; she turned her head and saw a Triceratops emerge at the river next to her. She mouth hung dry as he gathered his own water while letting some saliva out of his mouth. Ann slowly got to her feet and stepped away from the creature. Then she heard a snap come from under her and the dino perked it's head up and looked at her. His eyes glinted hungrily as he took steps toward her. Ann froze in the place she stood and whimpers sounded from her mouth. The dino's horn touched her dress and moved up her body. She flinched away and when she did the dino roared and its horn flicked her onto his snout. He began running around trying to shake her off but she clung right on his snout in the middle of his eyes. They glared down at her and he roared repeatedly trying to knock her off. Finally it did but when she landed she looked up. On one side of her there was the triceratops. On the other side there was chasm of vines, she quickly got up and the dino neared her toward the edge of the chasm. Then she turned around and jumped and grabbed a vine and clung to it for dear life. Then she reached out for another vine and swung herself to the other side of the chasm. The dino roared in defeat and walked away whimpering. Ann sighed in relief as she continued to walk. She then heard gunshots in the distance along with some yelling and screaming, she also heard a roar and raced off into that direction yelling "Here, I'm over here! Jack, Denham, Hayes, Jimmy, anyone! Hello!?" Bushes crowed around her but she flung past them, searching for her search party. She heard the sound "ANNNNN!" and more roaring. "Jaaaaaackkkkk!" she screamed for him. "ANNNNNNN! Where are you?!" Jack yelled back as she heard him scream right after. Her heart stopped as everyone fell silent and fell to the ground, curling up into a ball and sobbing, questions flowing through her head. Where were they? Where was Jack? Are they okay? Are they alive? She cried out loud and ran around, tears blinding her. She found a giant tree that she climbed up and used moss for a pillow and leaves for a bed. How was she going to get off of this godforsaken island? She thought as she cried herself to sleep.

**Yes this never happened in the movies but my Ann is going to have the personality of Ann from the 2005 movie etc etc etc. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter **** Pleaseee Review **


	4. Chapter 4: Something Never Seen Before

**King Kong's Special Bride**

**Summary: This is based on the 1933 King Kong movie, I decided to make because I was re-watching it today. Kong loves Ann, a young woman terrified of him. Does being a beast mean that she can't like him? Does Kong feel upset about it? Nothing related to the movie except using the 1933 version.**

**Chapter 4: Something Never Seen Before**

When Ann awoke she didn't remember where she was until the yells from the day before flooded her mind. She also remembered the triceratops that chased after her. Something vague also flooded her mind and she saw a black hand holding her. Ann's vision showed her the face, and then she saw a dinosaur leaping at it. Then she remembered Kong, the giant ape. He had let her go because she proved to him she wasn't to be intimidated by him. But she was still scared because everywhere she looked there was a new danger waiting. She had to find her rescue party, or at least _try to_ find them. If she couldn't she would have to find her way back to the gate and figure out what to do from there. She steadily moved herself off the tree and slid down it calmly. Then she started to proceed to explore. She started singing silently to calm her thoughts "What must it be that I'm lost in here. Every day is a fight for survival back home. But here is a whole another story. Every day I've got eat, gotta drink, gotta find shelter, gotta survive_..." She wandered until she found some ruins. There she saw 3 dino's feasting there. Ann took a step back but there was a crack under her. She looked down to see that she snapped a twig. The raptors looked at her and saliva dripped from their jagged teeth. Behind the dino's, a giant log stood planted into the ground surrounded by trees that led to the other side. Her eyes glinted and hope and fear as the 3 raptors stalked toward her hungrily. She then saw some rocks on the ground and she picked them up. Then when she turned back toward them she was face to face with the leader. Its breath surrounded her and she felt her throat twist up. It opened its mouth and the foul smell washed around Ann and the raptor let out a harsh snarl before she hurled the rocks at it. It fell to the ground and the other dino's checked it then it faced toward her. She immediately took off running for the log and pushed herself into the hollow opening. The dino's snouts pushed in as they snapped at her trying to grab her in their jaws. They screeched angrily and gave up as they and their leader prodded away. Ann sighed in relief but stopped when she heard a bunch of little sounds. Giant bugs swarmed out of the openings in the log. They all were about to climb on her when something came out of the top. The bee type bugs stopped. The mini centipedes stopped when the biggest one {The Megapede} came out. The Megapede started crawling toward Ann from the top of its crevice. Soon it was right in front of Ann's face and her throat went dry. It came down and flinched back when the frightened blond gasped. Then its slimy pinchers reached out and touched her gently. She sat their frozen with her mouth wide open. The Megapede took advantage and its pinchers touched her lips and continued to caress her. Ann then felt something crawl up her back and she turned her head slightly that another Megapede had slithered up onto her shoulder. The two of the Megapede's started freaking at each other on who got to touch her when Ann moved her hand under the one that was on her shoulder and tossed it to the side. Then all of the bugs swarmed around her and started to bite her in certain places. She cried out and broke through the other end of the log and into an open field. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw hundreds of dinosaurs standing there. From Brontosaurs, to Velocoraptors, to every kind in the world. _I thought they were all extinct?! _Ann thought as she walked around. She continued to look around when she banged into a giant wall of rough, scaly skin. She opened her eyes and from her place on the ground she looked up. There she saw a Pugbat as she called them. They looked like a Lizard and a Bat combined. She didn't know the real name of them so she decided to call them that. The bat looked at her and screeched before flying away. From far away she saw a black spot sitting all alone. She squinted her eyes to see Kong. Her eyes looked to sadness as she saw the ape sitting there. She started to make her way over there when she remembered her rescue party so she left the open field. She pushed through tree limbs and bushes as she continued to get there. She sped to a stop though when she saw another raptor in front of her. She gulped and before the raptor had a chance to come closer a giant foot trampled it in the ground. Ann looked up in relief which turned to fear and had her breath stop. A giant dinosaur, huger than any other one she saw stood in front of her. It was a Vastosauras Rex, the most vicious dinosaur that ever lived. It's small black eye was fixed on her as it clamped the dead raptor in its mouth and started to feast on it. It shook its head, sending bits of dinosaur pieces into the air. One piece splattered across Ann's cheek. The warm wetness freed her from her paralysis, she fled. The dinosaur roared heavily and crashed after her, its huge feet thundering with each step. Ann caught her breath as she ran, any second the V-Rex would catch her, and she too like the raptor would be its lunch. She broke into a clearing and spotted a hanging overturned tree with it's vines still clinging to the edge of a cliff. She ran toward it and collapsed onto it and wrapped her arms around the base. The V-Rex smashed it's head into the log and it swerved angrily. Ann held on for dear life as the dinosaur kept smashing the log. Then he charged his full body into it and it dumped to the ground. She landed on the ground with a large thump. The dinosaur hopped off the small cliff and charged toward Ann with lightning speed. It's mouth was open with foam and saliva dripping from it. Ann's face collapsed on the dirty ground and recalled memories off her life. How her mother died, how her dad died. How she lost her job. Then she thought of Jack. She could still feel his warm lips pressed against hers on the ship, how his arms went around her waist. How is hands cupped her cheeks. It was all lost now, she was going to die. The V-Rex made it's lung to her and she closed her eyes to the roaring and cancelled out everything else… but the thought of death was trapped inside her mind as she felt it.


	5. Chapter 5: What is this Feeling?

**King Kong's Special Bride**

**Summary: This is based on the 1933 King Kong movie, I decided to make because I was re-watching it today. Kong loves Ann, a young woman terrified of him. Does being a beast mean that she can't like him? Does Kong feel upset about it? Nothing related to the movie except using the 1933 version.**

**Chapter 5: What is this Feeling?**

Ann's body shook with fear as she felt the wind brushing her face as the V-Rex enclosed on her. She felt her eyes go fuzzy even as she had them closed. Then she felt nothing at all, she did hear a big growl and snarl and smacking sounds. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw… Kong?! She literally sighed with relief as she watched the giant ape pound the V-Rex's head over and over with his mighty fists. She couldn't believe that this ape had found her and defended her right to live. The V-Rex's head hit the ground and Kong roared in triumph at the dazed dinosaur. Ann let out a choked cry "Kong!?" The ape whipped around and saw Ann still pinned beneath the log. He grabbed the log in his giant paws and removed it from her back. Then he crouched down to her and scraped his knuckles against the ground as he used a finger and prodded her gently. She felt the furriness close around her body and it lifted her up softly. Kong's throat made curious consoling sounds. Thundering sounds interrupted them and they both turned their heads to see a splotch of gray rush in. Kong roared loudly in pain as a pair of teeth clamped onto his arm. Ann turned her head and saw another V-Rex biting him. "Kong!" She cried worriedly. Kong gave a mighty shake and through the dinosaur free. But it came right back at him, Ann clung to his fingers and watched as it lunged for the giant ape's throat. But he dodged and backed into a ruin. The other V-Rex got up and with the other one moved toward Kong and Ann. Kong growled jaggedly and raised Ann over his head. She fidgeted uncontrollably and then got jumped and she screamed when Kong yanked his hand down as another V-Rex leapt above him lunging at the blonde in his palm. Kong was surrounded; sure maybe with his strength could kill at least one. But how could he do it when he held Ann in hand. The largest V-Rex jumped at Ann and she held a feared expression. Suddenly though her stomach turned when Kong whipped her away from the jaws of the first V-Rex as it lunged for her. He tossed her through the air and caught her deftly in his other hand. The wind was knocked out of her lungs and she breathed heavily in fear and daze. She turned her head to see Kong grabbing the V-Rex and shoving him into the second largest one. Then he turned his head to face the smaller but larger than him one. It grabbed his arm in its mouth and Ann could swear she heard the teeth grind against the bone. Kong hovered his own mouth over the dino's snout and bit it. It whimpered and released its mouth off of Kong's arm. Then another V-Rex swung its tail into Kong's back and he fell over, his grip on Ann loosened and she slipped from his hand and fell onto the ground in heap. She got up to see Kong had picked up a tree branch and while a V-Rex charged with it's mouth open, he rammed the tree into its mouth and blood spewed from the broken throat and the dino went limp. Ann darted toward a tiny cliff and waited. Kong turned around and met her eyes, he ran after her but the two other dinosaurs got there first. They pushed one another and Ann off the cliff. Kong jumped down and caught her in his hand as they fell into a chasm that was filled with vines. A dino bit his arm and he dropped her, she fell into a network of vines and breathed a sigh of relief. But the danger wasn't over yet as another dino was near her on its own set of vines. Kong then heard the vines snap, Ann gulped and she and one of the V-Rex's fell to the sandy little ground below. There Ann saw an opening to the ocean where they lay. She got up quickly and started to run toward the ocean. When she got there Kong was roaring as he punched the one above in the vines still. The V-Rex on the ground with her roared viciously as it stalked after her. She continued to get deeper in the ocean until it was at her waist. She saw the V-Rex struggling in the water and saw mud that was holding his heels from going any farther. She saw the cliffs that led to the opening of the ocean. A vine dangled from it and she got an idea. She grabbed it and planted her feet against the wall and rock climbed to the top. When she got up there she saw Kong struggling and roaring in pain. The V-Rex was tearing through his thick fur and ripping into him. Ann then heard a snarl behind her. Raptors surrounded her and she fell to the ground and backed up. _They must be the V-Rex's children. _She backed to the edge to see the V-Rex at the bottom waiting for her. She screamed as the raptors started to snap at her. Kong looked down and his strength came back to him. He grabbed the V-Rex that he was fighting with and slammed it's head against the wall over and over. Then he dropped down behind Ann and with the fling of his arm, knocked the raptors away. He picked Ann up and she smiled at him. Suddenly though his calm faced turned to a roar and she felt herself falling in his hand. They both fell to the ground and she lay under Kong. She heard his heartbeat in her ear and felt where she heard it. Then she felt the giant ape's paw under her and he pulled her out from under his body. There in front of them was the last V-Rex. Kong growled venomously at it and curled his arm and pushed Ann under his hulking frame. The V-Rex roared angrily lunged. Kong shoved Ann out of the way and she started to run while he charged at his antagonist and slammed his fists into it. The V-Rex swung his tail and hit the mighty ape in the face. Kong fell backwards and the dinosaur ran after Ann. Then she suddenly swung up into the air. She was bathed in moist, foul smelling heat and she turned her head to see what happened. The V-Rex came up behind as she ran, and now Ann was in its mouth. Her vision blurred with tears as she started to wrench herself in the carnivore's mouth. A sharp pain pierced up her arm and she looked down. A giant tooth held her down and it grazed across her arm. Blood flowed freely from down her arm. As soon as the V-Rex bit down again, Ann would be killed. Her eyes clouded up and she fainted. When she awoke she felt fur closing around her body. Her feet were on the dinosaur's tongue and then in thin air. She felt a large finger lift up her chin. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Kong holding her with a look of concern on his face. She turned her head and saw the dinosaur on the ground… dead. She felt Kong put her down and he backed away from her. She looked at him confusingly and heard rustling from the bushes nearby. Then another pain throbbed up her arm and she fell to the ground. She turned her head to see a spear pinning her to the earth. Natives came out and circled Ann. They were back, the native woman grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her upward. They held her toward Kong and the native woman said "Tousile' Salva dor day. To de' Kong." Ann shook her head and Kong looked on confused. Then a sharp pain hit her back and she collapsed onto the muddy surface. She looked above her and Ann saw a muddy streaked man with a spiked spear in his hand. He brought it down on her back again and Ann cried out. He hit her once more before she faded. She saw a vision. She was on the _Venture _with Jack and she snuggled against him. Out the porthole window was thunder and lightning and Skull Island flashed in the distance. She saw a black figure so she tried to warn Jack. Too late, the part of the boat they were on was chomped off. Wood splintered and Jack fainted from fear. Ann saw herself in fear as a black eye stared down at her. Natives were hanging from it chanting. Ann screamed but the giant figure was grabbed by tail and swung into the ocean. She saw Natives die and some trying to survive the wild ocean. The black figure opened a hand in front of her and she walked into it. It was furry and she clung to the giant fingers as it pulled her. It swam in the ocean and her vision felt as real as she felt the icy rain cut through her skin. She saw Jack crying her name out "Ann!" A current knocked her and the figure over and she fell into the water. Choking as she looked around. The hand grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. It held her close to his chest and started to swim to Skull Island with confidence to keep her safe. The vision ended as the native struck her back again. She was going to die… and this time it wasn't a lie….

**Hey that Last Part Rhymed xD**

**Cliffy xD Okay you don't have to throw spears at me. **

***Natives grab me and pull me to an alter.***

**NOOO! I don't wanna be sacrificed! **

***Hears a roar that's not Kong's***

**Y-Y-You're sacrificing me to… A VASTOSAURAS REX**

***Natives Chant* "REX, REX, REX"**

***I scream and faint***

**Oh great… x _ x *_***


	6. Chapter 6: Protected

**King Kong's Special Bride**

**Summary: This is based on the 1933 King Kong movie, I decided to make because I was re-watching it today. Kong loves Ann, a young woman terrified of him. Does being a beast mean that she can't like him? Does Kong feel upset about it? Nothing related to the movie except using the 1933 version.**

Chapter 6: Protected

This time it wasn't lie… The club was going to kill her. Ann then heard roaring and screaming. She looked up to find herself implanted between Kong's feet. He was holding a native in his hand. He tossed the body across the field and looked down at the blonde. Native's started throwing spears at the two. The giant ape snatched her up in his hand and roared before racing off deeper into the jungle.

Kong raced through the jungle with amazing speed and grace. But he was hampered by holding Ann. He stopped when he came to a chasm and put her down. She walked toward him and rubbed her hand along his course fur. He grunted softy making her flinch. She turned her head and saw the tree's that Kong had pushed through and then a small growl came from them. Several pairs of red eyes glared at her. She walked over to Kong and wrapped an arm around his leg and buried her face into his fur and he looked at her with a bored expression. The eyes seemed to grow redder and Ann curiously walked over. That was when her arm was grabbed by a pair of teeth. Her legs were snatched by teeth too. Her mouth was dry and cracked but she managed to scream very loud. Kong whirled around and roared furiously at the teeth and his arm swarmed under Ann and pulled her away from the teeth. He glanced at her before holding her to his shoulder and leaping across the chasm and landing on the other side. "Thank you…" Ann said quietly.

Kong ran towards a giant mountain and was about to keep going but some vines covered his path. He growled suddenly and put Ann on the ground and pushed her behind him, as if to protect her from something. Ann peered around his giant frame, a face looked back at her. Kong growled and got into a fighting stance. Ann then saw what it looked to be a statue. She hurried over and pulled down the rest of the vines and it revealed to be a gorilla that was sitting. Kong reared up and roared angrily. Ann held her breath; Kong thought the face was_ real_. "Shhh its okay Kong. Look…" she said and said "It's you Kong, look it's you…" Kong looked down at her with sadness in his eyes before heading to the mountain. She hurried after him when he latched his arms onto the mountain and started to climb up it. She looked shocked that he was leaving her there. She implanted her feet into the tight crevices of rock of the base and started to climb up. After 3 feet she slid back down. After trying 5 times she yelled to Kong "Wait!" Kong looked back at her and stood in place as she climbed up. Instead of stopping when she reached him she kept climbing. It was after a few more feet when she slid down again. After 3 more tries she got more tired the more she climbed. Ann then felt Kong's hand form around her and put her on his shoulder. "Thank you Kong…" All she got was snort in response.

Kong continued to climb for what it seemed like an hour. One of those pugbats flew by and screeched at Ann with saliva dripping from it's teeth. Kong curled his arm and pulled Ann against his furry chest to protect her from the bat. Then his lips stretched into a snarl and growl at the bat. Ann listened to his heartbeat as she kept herself pressed against his chest. The bat snarled viciously before flying away. When he got to the top he put her down on the ground as they stood before a _dark _cave. Kong moved forward into the cave with his knuckles scraping across the ground. He looked back at Ann to see she hadn't move and he snorted at her. She looked at him and immediately went next to him and they walked together in the cool cave. Water dripped from the walls and caused mini splattering sounds.

Soon they came to underwater cave. Ann started to swim forwards when Kong suddenly jerked her back. She started at him with confusion and he let a jagged snarl facing forward. She looked at the pool and saw some movement in it. She grasped Kong's arm with her hands as the figure got closer. Suddenly a giant splash appeared and a snakelike creature took the place when the water dissipated. Ann screamed with horror and fell into the ground. Kong growled horribly at the serpent as it laid its hungry eyes on Ann. Then all these small serpents started biting at Kong and the huge one took the advantage by grabbing Ann with its tail and pulling her into the water. Kong's eyes burned with anger and he yanked all the small ones away and dove after them. The serpent swam while holding Ann with his tail. Ann struggled to breath under the water and thrashed the water desperately trying to escape. He tossed her above the water and she coughed violently and tried to swim away. Suddenly the water went calm under her and she held her breath. Then the water bursted out and she saw the serpent holding a grip on Kong's neck, choking him. "Kong! No!" she yelled. Kong's face seemed to be fading as he struggled to pry the hold around his throat. Ann had tears forming as they dripped down her cheeks. The poor ape didn't deserve this... Before Kong faded out though the serpent released his neck and Kong saw Ann throwing rocks at it. It roared angrily and lunged at her, catching her between his teeth. Kong's eyes went red as Ann screamed. Kong snatched the head of the serpent and it released Ann. Kong grabbed the jaws of the serpent and ripped them like he did what the V-Rex earlier. The serpent waggled in a painful death struggle. It gave one last wheezing hiss before falling into the water limply and red covered the blue water. Ann coughed violently and wheezed as water came up from her throat…

Kong picked her up and went under the water and swam to a cave. Then he came back to the surface and breathed heavily while holding Ann against him. Ann clung to his fingers as he walked to an opening into the mountain and put her down. Then he sat down at the base of it and Ann stared at him as he gazed out toward the sea. Ann then saw red eyes rush toward her and she saw some of the pug bats. Even in Kong's own home he had enemies. She hurried over to Kong before the bats came over. There she saw Kong looking sadly outward. She did a little dance to cheer him up. He didn't look at her. Then she tugged one of his huge fingers "Look at me…" she pleaded. When he did, Ann saw incredible sadness in his eyes. She patted his fur softly and said "I know how you feel Kong. You miss your family. Yeah so do I…" Kong put his hand in front of her and she stepped into it hesitantly. He lifted her up and stroked her hair with his huge finger. Ann smiled at him as they watched the sunset together…

**Sorry for the **_**Long **_**update. I am working at the Y so it is very hard to post chapters xD! I hope you guys are not mad at me.**

**SERIOUSLY though… If you want me to post faster, do me a favor and REVIEW BU **

**I will not post chapters if I don't get your feedback. Anyway enjoy or I will get mad and rip all of your heads off! xD Just kidding**

***angry fans look at me***

**Uhh never mind I was kidding… *gulp***

***Everyone grabs their spears and guns***

**NOOOOOOOOoooooooo_*_* Goodbye world**

***gets stabbed and shot* HAHA NOW I CAN'T FINISH THE STORY! 8D**

***they take my body to the hospital and I'm revived***

**Aw... Damn… xDDDDDDD**

**Anyway thanks for watching ^_^ I love you all 3 **


End file.
